User talk:Vetinari/Archive I
Protected I protected it from editing by unregstered users. Adamwankenobi 20:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *The quote I used is from "London, May 1916". The recruiting officer says it to Indy when he's trying to make up his Henri Defense persona. So we could use a screencap of the recruiting officer. Adamwankenobi 22:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) EA Ah, I see. Thanks. Adamwankenobi 19:11, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Jones house Aside from My First Adventure, the first part ("Princeton, February 1916") of Spring Break Adventure shows the house exterior as Indy gets off the horse after he and Nancy have arrived at his house. It looks to be the same house from MFA. Adamwankenobi 02:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Tomb of the Gods What's the point in a page for each issue? *It credits the authors better, let's you know which specific issue a character appears or is mentioned in, and the publisher summaries get a place to live because they should be on there as no-one would put four to six on one page. Vetinari (Appointment) 18:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Username template It looks like it needs to call up some CSS. What's it supposed to do? Who wrote the code? —Scott (talk) 22:48, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Oh man, I almost spoiled myself big time on your last edit. :P Where does it say that Indy was involved in Mutt's conception? Adamwankenobi 03:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *Ah, thanks. Adamwankenobi 03:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you pose Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Crystal Skull for speedy deletion? Lar,Why did you do that?That wasn't fannon!LM3 00:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC)MulgarathLM3 00:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Novel chronologies No, I was linking it in the order of publication. The timeline at the bottom is for fictional order afterall. Alientraveller 18:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it causes a problem for the other series, when Bantam was the only one to do it in chronological order. Is there a problem though? Indiana has had adventures everywhere and anywhere, I though it might make sense for the reader to see it through historically. Alientraveller 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess it's fine if it's clear the infobox is focused on real-world info, while the article body focuses on the fiction. Whereas Star Wars always had a architecture of storylines interlinking together, Indiana Jones is looser, with one main guy and a few recurring characters. I'll admit my logic is informed by Wikipedia, which uses real-world info to make clear things to readers, but it's worth taking some tips. Another example is Memory Alpha, which has lots of real-world info for its product articles but does note the fictional date in the infobox. Alientraveller 19:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Akator I saw you worked on the Akator article. I wrote a rather long history of the city and put it in the article. I was wondering if you could read it and edit it. I'm a rather bad speller, and it's (gasp) possible I might have missed some of the facts. Theneogon 01:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) That's cool I completely understand, it's you-guys' wiki. Forgive me if I misspoke. At Marvel Database, we don't allow blanket copy/paste either, but that's usually because the original authors have contacted us and complained about it. Did you get a chance to talk to him about it? He seemed like he was starting to be a good contributor, but didn't know what the rules were. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) New Contributors Hi Vetinari. As you've probably seen, with the new movie out there has been a huge increase in traffic on this wiki lately, which is great! Scott, Nathan, Philip and I have been having a lot of fun working here, but we have to start focusing on other wikis soon, and won't be around as much. We had thought, with the increased activity, User:Adamwankenobi and User:Icybro could use some help running the wiki. Would you be interested, with their consent of course, in becoming an admin here? You'd basically just be doing what you do now -- keeping an eye on new contributions and adding your own stuff. But you'd also be able to delete pages and block spammers. The other thing admins do is welcome new contributors: this is important to building a community and keeping all those new visitors around. Welcoming isn't hard -- I'm sure you've seen us doing it recently, and the welcome templates make it quite painless, but it can mean a lot to new people. So what do you think? Would you be interested? -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Admin Ok. You are now an admin, and you should see some extra tabs (like delete) and extra links in various places to help you out. Congratulations! The manual is very short -- it says "be yourself, and take care of the wiki." :) So feel free to start welcoming people again :). In addition to Template:Welcome, there's also a Template:Welcome2 which allows you to specify what the person did -- eg. ~~~~ if you want, or you can just call it the regular way ~~~~. And then there's a Template:Welcomeanon for IP's which basically encourages them to log in. Also I changed your star color -- congrats on 1000 articles - that's a real milestone! -- Wendy (talk) 22:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *Congratulations on your adminship, Vetinari. Given the edits I've seen you been making since I started looking in on this wiki, you definitely appeared to be the sort of person it needed as an admin; I'm glad the Wikia staffers seem to agree. :-) jSarek 08:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome. Hey, just thought I'd stop by and say hi, and thanks for the welcome! =) --The Wolfe22 14:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi. I love the Indy series, saw all 4, and I've been on wikis for about a year now, but thanks anyways :D This wiki's great, too. Minimariolover10 02:33, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Hello there Thanks, I always wanted to know how to leave a signature 19:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Oops, that was me, I forgot to log inRaiden X 19:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi Vetinari -- thanks for catching that kid who put up his pic. Danny is taking care of it. I have no idea what if any) the legal issues are but it's certainly not a good idea. Incidentally I've stopped by a few times recently and you seem to be doing a fantastic job as an admin. I'm impressed :)! -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Well of Life I don't know what the hell problem is... I put "non-canon" in MY timeline. That timeline only appeared in my article (It did not alter das Erbe von Avalon or the Golden Fleece). I don't even know how that German garbage is considered canon... it's not even in English. But, whatever... I've got better things to do than waste my time with you. AF12 15:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Vetinari, I was wondering how do you make your own page on Indiana Jones wiki.Thank you for your time. Julianster, June 14 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, sorry I didn't see your message yesterday. Thanks for the message!Agent11 19:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Misinterperetation Vetinari, 74.170.191.92 was me anonymously. Sorry.Agent11 21:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Front page Hi again! You guys may have seen the site notices about Wikia's New Style. A new ad is going to be turned on soon for the front page, so I'll be adding some code to make sure that the layout doesn't break when this happens. I just wanted to let you know in case you saw those changes and didn't understand what was going on. If you have any questions about it, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 13:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Expansion I tried to expand upon those a bit, but there's not all that much to say unfortunately. I wouldn't blame you if you deleted them one day. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Yea, sorry 'bout that. Now that the new movie is over, I could delete those pages if you'd like. I'm not one for merch pages on a wiki either, but apparently that's partly what people want to know about when a movie comes up. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I poked around the same places I originally got the images and pulled some links, in case people want to write angry letters about terrible costumes. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ... From the "someone" who made that Luke Skywalker page... i just wanna say i made it purely for info...you probably saw the article on the comic where indy and short round find han solo. well, same idea. 1936 timing... Vetinari, Are you sure that Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods takes place before Raiders of the Lost Ark in the inside front cover of the comic, it has a passport template to give the comic's credits, but it lists different passport stamps with dates: in Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 2: *New York - 23 May 1936 *Tibet - 06 June 1936 *Shanghai - 12 June 1936 plus, Jock Lindsey's response ("Always the same thing with this guy...") to Jones' "Start the engines, Jock!" while being chased by a huge horde of locals seems probable to be a reference to Indy having done something like this before... like with the Hovitos. I know that the Lost Journal's dates for Raiders are not consistent with the Ultimate Guide's dates, but the Lost Journal has Indy en route to South America for the idol in mid-May, and writing up his Chachapoyan temple experience on May 25.. but then not leaving for Nepal on July 22 (his airway ticket has the date). so really, Tomb of the Gods happens in between the hunt for the idol in May, and being sent to find the Ark in late July/early August (Marion's "death" recorded on August 2). i don't have the Ultimate Guide - do you know what is says for dates for Raiders? Jawajames 05:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : thanks for the links with the author talk and dates for Raiders (in any case, some of raiders happens before TotG, according to the timeline) - while it was their intent to make the adventure prior to Raiders, either they changed their mind, or they forgot to make sure that the dates were correct. Jawajames 14:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : so is there a more correct source for dates (Ultimate Guide vs Lost Journal)? i put a post on the DH boards about TotG being before/during/after raiders Jawajames 01:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Added a line or two about Tomb of the Gods to Indy's page, placing it completely before Raiders... for the time being. Jawajames 00:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) articles How do you create new articles? articles How do you create brand new articles? Ryanmalik01 00:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much! 00:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The World of Indiana Jones Information Actually, what we have here is a problem with Raiders.net, and a handful of other sites ripping info directly from the The World of Indiana Jones, the quotes are the same, at least for "Dance of Death", because that is how it was how the info was published in Indiana Jone's history in those books. The problem here is that RAiders.net, and other sites didn't properly cite their information, or the source. 00:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok what are you expecting the scans from the The World of Indiana Jones proving that Raiders.net actually ripped the info from the book? I didn't take the info from Raiders.net... I contacted my dad, who has access to my collection, and he read the page numbers off and the quotes of the information...IndianaJones007 01:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Chief Guard in Temple Of Doom ---- Dear Mr/Ms Vetinari I won't contest your edit of Indy's personality any more on the page, as I have been warned that continuous emotionally expressed views on Wiki can be construed as "trolling" and "spamming." However, I must ask: Do you actually consider the Chief Guard of the Thuggee a human being? Every time I watch Temple of Doom I shudder in horror during the scenes where he whipped the children (inculding Shorty). It goes without saying that the helpless little boy Indy saved is FAR from the First that he has whipped in such a brutal manner, and even MORE so horrifying is the undeniable fact that dozens if not more innocent children were more than likely whipped to death by this monster before Indy came and saved their lives. Is it therefore so wrong to call this monster a "worthless brute" who deserved his gruesome death in wheel of the rock-crusher? I'm Sorry I'm really Sorry that I did that. I knew I waSn't SuppoSed to.........I'm really Sorry...... pleaSe forgive me. Can we pleaSe be friendS? ;_; Iron Phoenix The 1946 date came from a number of established fan timelines (e.g. TheRaider.net). I didn't realize the Omnibus had pegged it at 1947 . . . I just saw an anonymous user had changed it everywhere without explanation and assumed the worst. Much apologies. Icybro 14:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Spike I removed the notes since the episode articles themselves should probably explain airings, etc. Also, the information is already covered in the article's behind the scenes section. Adamwankenobi 23:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *I was under the impression that MOTB and the "Chicago" episodes should be treated as two different entities (along the lines of, say, My First Adventure and Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal) rather than one being a variation of the other. Adamwankenobi 23:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) **The difference is that LEGO Indy isn't presented as a separate game on each platform. As you knpw, Young Indy episodes are often very tricky and bizarre to categorize/source with properly, because of the series' chaotic production and airing order, its storytelling methods, as well as its inconsistent episode titles. For example, Travels with Father and Winds of Change incorporate and expand on Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father, while Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues incorporates most of and replaces part of the "Chicago" episodes, while the main story of each was used in Mystery of the Blues. It makes the head spin trying to find consistency in all that, so I think the individual episode articles should provide the explanations when needed. Adamwankenobi 00:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hatay Mark VIII Tank hey i was on this article and its not a Nazi tank it is actually an Angelo-American Mark VIII tank but yes Vogel and his men did use the tank only to get to the canyon of the crescent moon and to kill indy with it and also thank you for doing my talk page in fact please talk to me on my talk page and i will tell you about the tank have a nice day-Boba fett 32 02:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC)